


Christmas Morning

by Iwritefanfictionnottragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 in the MOTHERFUCKING MORNING PEOPLE, A Destiel Christmas, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean finally realizes his one and only, Dean is an awkward idiot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester is ugghhhhh, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Oneshot, SAM WINCHESTER SHIPS THE DESTIEL, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a supportive brother, THIS IS THE CHRISTMAS SHIT YOU WANT, Tumblr Prompt, i guess??, idk anymore, kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies/pseuds/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies
Summary: Dean doesn’t even know where he finds it, the ugly old thing. Maybe he picked up during one of his hunting trips. Maybe it was a relic found in the bunker. Whatever it was, it was ugly, and broken, and useless.But he liked it.It was an odd little thing – a key, with wings and a little gold clock thing at the top, and a blue gem right in the center. What it unlocked, he had no idea. It was stupid, and probably just a mock steampunk key, that someone had tinkered together in their spare time. Like he said, stupid.Yet it reminded of him of someone, someone that was very special to him. Maybe that’s why he liked it, the little key reminded him of his best friend.To be honest, he wanted to give it to the guy for Christmas, because it was the perfect gift. His dorky angel loved this kind of stuff – an old, rusty, winged, key would be perfect.-This is my first fanfiction I have ever posted on here. I'm going to hate myself later on for posting this. Enjoy my trash.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> FIRST FANFIC  
> AND I AM CRINGEY AF KILL ME NOWWWWWWWWWW  
> okay but in all seriousness
> 
> This is a short oneshot about Dean realizing he's in love with Castiel. Sam is a supportive brother, and yada yada yada you know the drill. Enjoy the fluff - my fics won't be so fluffy for long.

Hello fuckers  
I have no idea how to use this hellsite.

Welcome to my bonanza of horrible fics that will probably turn out crazy weird because idk how to post stuff. Or just because I can't write for shit.

Christmas Morning, Dean’s room, where he sits and broods about his gift for Castiel.

Dean doesn’t even know where he finds it, the ugly old thing. Maybe he picked up during one of his hunting trips. Maybe it was a relic found in the bunker. Whatever it was, it was ugly, and broken, and useless.

But he liked it.

It was an odd little thing – a key, with wings and a little gold clock thing at the top, and a blue gem right in the center. What it unlocked, he had no idea. It was stupid, and probably just a mock steampunk key, that someone had tinkered together in their spare time. Like he said, stupid.

Yet it reminded of him of someone, someone that was very special to him. Maybe that’s why he liked it, the little key reminded him of his best friend.

To be honest, he wanted to give it to the guy for Christmas, because it was the perfect gift. His dorky angel loved this kind of stuff – an old, rusty, winged, key would be perfect.

But…

How would he take it? The gift was very… well, let’s go with, “unmanly”. Dean might as well just say “it’s the fucking key to my heart” while he’s at it. Sam would be in hysterics whenever the gift was given. He-he just felt weird, about giving such a gift. Uncomfortable. Like he was overstepping his boundaries, like it was just… wrong?

No, wrong wasn’t the word. It was just his own nerves telling him that, because inside he knew that Cas would love it, and give him a great big fucking hug, and say in his stupidly low voice “Thank you, Dean” and shit. He was overthinking this too much. Cas would love it, and that’s all that matters.

Right?

His father’s voice drifted into his ears, reminding him who he should be.

“Liking men is wrong, Dean. I never want to have this conversation again. Go to your room.”

Fucking John.

It was a fucking gift for his friend. Why the hell was his father reminding him of who he should be? Who he should like? It was a gift. For his friend.

Or is it? A voice in his head nagged. You’ve been friends with him for 9 years, and there’s been so many times you could have stepped forward. So many times you’ve wanted to step forward.

“Shut up!” Dean grumbled to nobody in particular. It was a good thing he was in his room, otherwise he may have gotten a few odd looks.

Your father is long dead. You shouldn’t let him hold you back from loving your angel.

Your angel.

His angel.

Fuck.

Cas had always been his fucking angel, fuck.

Shit, he liked Cas.

Dean closed his eyes, counted to ten, hoping that his heterosexuality would prove him wrong.

Nope. Still fucking liked Cas.

How long had this gone on and Dean not realized it? Like, really?

“SaaaaAAAAM?” Dean called out, clenching the stupid key tight in his hand. “Yeah Dean?” Sam’s voice echoed from another room.

“Can I come talk to you about something, and will you not judge me for it?” He yelled, causing his brother to walk over and poke his head Dean’s room. “You’re kidding, right? You? Mr. I don’t need to talk about anything wants to have a heart to heart with his brother?”

“Hey, this is hard enough for me as it is,” Dean adverted his eyes, adding “but I need to talk.” . Sam walked over and plopped on the bed next to Dean, saying “Okay. Shoot.”

There were times to tease and there were times to listen. Dean was just glad that Sam recognized it was a time to listen.

“I think that- I’m- that I-…” Dean paused, releasing the key and rubbing his eyes. Okay. I can do this. “IthinkImightbeinlovewithCas.”

“Come again?” Sam furrowed his brow in confusion, unable to understand what Dean was saying.

“I think, that I, just may be in love with Cas…” Dean cringed, waiting for Sam’s reaction.

“Well, no shit, Sherlock.”

“What?” Dean turned to his brother in surprise.

“Dean, you spend some much time having those long, mournful stares with Castiel, and you have this “Profound bond” or something, and did you honestly not notice how fucking smitten you are with him?”

The older blushed red, looking away. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Yes.” Sam shook his head vigorously. “Look, Dean. You’ve finally gotten your head out of your ass and realized that you like the guy, and guess what? He likes you too! So fuck this and that and go fuck your angel or something!”

Sam rose from the bed, and started walking out of the room, but then paused and turned back to face Dean. “Hey. I’m proud of you, though. Merry Christmas, Dean.” He offered a smile, which Dean rolled his eyes to, saying. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m gonna go give Cas my gift now.”

-

Dean handed the carefully wrapped present to his blue-eyed friend, who smiled with delight. “Thank you, Dean!” Castiel responded joyfully, tearing open the wrapping paper.

“Oh.”

His voice faltered as he stared at the little trinket, and when Dean looked into his eyes, he saw that they were awestruck, and welling with tears.

Oh, shit, what did he do?

“Where did you find this, Dean?”

The words came out of his mouth choked, as if he was holding back a sob.

Shitshitshit

Dean cleared his throat, mumbling “U-um, I just kinda found it somewhere… What is it?” Cas looked up, eyes glassy with tears.

“It was a gift… Given to me long ago by someone who I cared about very much… I lost it before I could hide it away with all the others. Thank you, Dean.”

“Wait a second… What others? Don’t tell me you’re a hoarder, Cas…” Dean crossed his arms, eying his blushing angel. “I’m not a hoarder, I simply like to keep things that were given to me by ones that I love and care about.” Castiel protested, his cheeks pink.

Fuckohfuck that was adorable.

He wasn’t going to ask it, he wasn’t, he wasn’t- “Have you kept anything from me?” Dean asked, cheekily grinning at Cas.

He asked it.

“Why of course, Dean, I’ve kept everything that you’ve given me.” His angel looked away, his face even more red.

Then, more quietly, Cas whispered, “I do care about you very much…”

Now Dean’s face was red, because he heard the confession and didn’t know what to do now.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Mhm.”

“Can I do something and you promise you won’t smite me or accidently leave your vessel or something?”

“…Okay?”

Dean grabbed the lapels of his angel’s trench coat and pulled Cas towards him, smashing their lips together. The kiss wasn’t like one from a movie, where it’s delicate and graceful. It was messy and sloppy and just perfect in their own kind of way.

When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Dean smirked and pulled Cas back into his chest, murmuring, “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY KISSED AND A HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND SAM IS GOING TO DIE OF HAPPINESS BECAUSE OTP HAS SAILED
> 
> i am a fucking idiot why would you ever read my shit
> 
> please follow or kudos or feedback or soMETHING COMMUNICATE WITH ME 
> 
> god has abandoned us all


End file.
